You're back?
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: What if Rose hadn't vanished at the end of PIC Series 4, what if she had found the doctor and travelled with him and Donna? How would that change the course of events that happened? Chapter 6 up now! (Just a new summery)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, be kind!**

Donna walked over to a blonde woman and said. "That bin there, Tell her that bin there" The woman looked upset and didn't response. Donna walked away, the blonde didn't bother to stay, and she went to walk away. She heard someone shout "To the TARDIS" she turned to see it was the ginger woman from before. She followed Donna, and saw him. The Doctor leaning on the TARDIS! Her hand flew over her mouth and she laughed weakly. "It's him..." She whispered to herself.

She stood out of the shadows and faces him. He almost falls down when he sees her, he doesn't believe it at first. "Right Donna, should we get going?"

"Yeah, no. Who is she?!"

"You remember that jacket? The jacket you found?"

"Yeah you said it belonged to your friend. The friend you lost. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's hers, it's her jacket."

"Oh my God! It's Rose!"

"Hello Doctor..."

"Rose"

Rose walked over to him and hugged him so tightly, he wasn't letting her go!  
"I love you Rose! Never leave again please!" He whispered so only she could hear him.

Donna rolled her eyes, 'Clearly these two need some time'. She went into the TARDIS and went to her room where the Doctor placed her stuff.

"How did you get back?"

"It's a long story, we made this dimension canon. It didn't work at the time, but then it just suddenly worked, and here I am!"

"Not that long."

"shut up" Rose said before she brought her lips to his, the Doctor put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "I love you." She sighed breaking the kiss for air. "I love you too" The Doctor said before kissing her again.

They entered the TARDIS and the doors slammed shut and the TARDIS hummed, she was pleased!

Rose went to her room and found it exactly the same, she leant on the doorframe, before entering.

Donna and the Doctor were in the console room they were discussing were to go first. "Back in time!" The doctor said

"Future!"

"Past!"

"Future!"

"Past!"

"Who put you in charge?"

"Um Timelord, master of the TARDIS, yeah I'm in charge!"

"If anyone cares I vote past!" Rose said walking in and sitting down.

"Thank you! Most votes wins!"

Rose grinned, she always liked the past most.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in a accident Roman stall. "Oh My God! Rome! The one place we didn't visit!" Rose shouted happily. The Doctor just laughed.

"How come I can read everything and understand it?" Donna asked

"The TARDIS..." the Doctor started.

"...Translate everything for you, well as long as you're a passenger." Rose finished.

"Blimey, you did listen!" The Doctor joked but only got a light slap on the arm in return.

"Er Doctor?"

"Hmm, yes Rose?"

"If a mountains on it's own and has smoke coming out the top does it mean its a volcano?"

"Oh..."

"What? What's wrong?" Donna asked worried, the emotion was matching Rose's facial expression.

"What? You're never scared!"

"Were in Pompeii and it's Volcano Day!"

**I hope you like this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter two!**

The doctor, Donna and Rose were running back to the TARDIS, the Doctor grabbed Roses hand, he need to know she was still there. They got there and they found it was gone! "Doctor where is it?!" Donna asked. "Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone!"

"Okay"

"Well where is it?!"

"You told me not to tell you!"

"Doctor!"

"Rose! Rose what's wrong!"

"Where's the TARDIS?"

"I don't know!"

"Well that's useful!" Rose said watching the doctor run over to a man at a stall. Then he came running back, he grabbed Rose's hand and ran expecting Donna to follow. They arrived at a big house. "What are we doing here?" Donna asked as they entered the house.

"TARDIS, there!"

"Oh, fair enough" Rose said.

"Are you always like this?" Donna asked

"Like what?" They both asked.

"Like your thinking the exact thing all the time! Even now the looks on your faces they're the same!"

"Right." They same at the time again.

"Give it a rest!"

"yes ma'am." The doctor said.

They went into the room and stood by the TARDIS, "Who are you?"

"Spartacus, and my team" the doctor said. "Marble inspectors,"

"Team? Really!" Rose said,

"Oh we weren't expecting you,"

"Well, you never do with me!"

"Well it's all marble as it looks it's all marble as you can see,"

"Now now, now that looks like wood."

"It is wood, I only bought it today,"

"Ah well I'm going to have to take it off your hands."

A man entered the room, he had a robe over his shoulder. "This is Lucius Petrus Dextrus this is man I do the marble designs for."

"Ah, hello!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Spartacus and my team,"

"Seriously we're not your team!" Rose said quietly.

"Oh, is that a circuit on a marble tile?"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful"

"Among other things," Rose whispered,

"Yes well it has been nice but we must be off we will be here for the wooden box later."

They walked out and Donna started saying something. "... have they got a bell or something, so we can warn them?"

"Warn them of what?"

"The volcano!"

"Donna we can't..." Rose said

"But millions of people will die!"

"I know but it will just end worst, Pompeii is a fix point it has to happen!"

"But..."

"No buts, I did it once and I killed him once! It can't happen again!"

"Rose that was you're father one person what if it was millions what would happen then!"

"Maybe I would die too! Wouldn't that be a distracter!"

"Haha yeah!"

The doctor returned to the house he asked the boy and they went to Lucius Petrus Dextrus' home they found all the other marble circuits, they left, and they were being followed footsteps underground!

They got back to the house and the grill exploded, a giant rock like creature jumped into the room, it burnt a person and then died. The doctor started talking. "A creature made out of liquid magma, that's new Rose! Rose? Donna where's Rose? Donna Where's Rose!"

"I don't know!"

"Oh no, ROSE!"

**I hope you liked it! :) Please Please Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor entered a room that looked religious, 'there was nothing here in Pompeii?'

"Men are not allowed in this room! Leave now!"

"Yeah you broke that rule the minute you took me friend!"

Rose was strapped to a table and a woman in a red robe holding a knife above her head. "Hiyah don't mind me just tied to a table here..."

The Doctor Soniced the ropes and the ties became undone. Rose jumped off the table and made her way to his side. "I was almost dead, where the hell have you been!"

"Delayed"

"Let me speak with him!" A woman's grumbled voice said from behind a curtain said. The women in the red robes drew the curtains to reveal a woman made of stone! "Oh my, what are you, not the woman the thing inside you!" Donna and Rose shared a look of confusion. They shrugged at each other and Rose spoke first, "Doctor it's stone she's made of stone!"

"I saw it talking to Evelina and she had stone on her arm, she said she breathed in the fumes of the vo- mountain,"

"why would anyone do that!"

"So they can see things"

"Rose, Donna get that grill!"

"What!"

"Just do it!" the Doctor pulled off a water gun.

"What use is that?" Rose asked trying to help Donna get the grill up.

"What are you! You never answered me!"

"Pyrovile!"

"Right that's all I need to know, why are you here?"

"The weapon, it's harmless!"

"Yeah but it's got a sting!" the water hit the 'Pyrovile' and it screamed the Doctor ran to the grill, "Jump!"

"What? I'm not going to jump into the volcano!" Rose said.

"Mountain!and why not?"

"Um it's a mountain and its hot up here, we'll boil in there!"

"Oh no you won't! Now jump!"

Donna went first then Rose the Doctor went last, "Doctor what the hell are they?"Rose asked as they got down to the floor of the volcano.

"Now lets go into the volcano!"

"What?" Donna and Rose said.

"You two have got to stop doing that seriously!"

"What?" Donna and Rose said.

"That! Stop talking in sync!"

"Oh what this?" They said again.

"How do you do that?"

They just started laughing

"What?"

"We plan what to say to scare you never planned it would be this effective!" Rose said

"That's harsh even for you Rose!"

"Don't leave me next time!"

"I never meant to! I wanted you to stay as much as you wanted to stay!"

Rose did her classy smile with her tongue poking out, "You're joking aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry but we have to go!" Donna said interrupting the banter of the two.

"Yep lets go!"

They got into the main chamber of the volcano and found what looked like a city, "Doctor, it's... it's an underground city... but this volcano erupts tomorrow!"

"Look over there! It's a ship like thing maybe its a teleport? Or an escape pod of some kind? I don't know."

"It's bad when he doesn't know!"

"Come on!"

"Where to?"

"We're going to find out what it is"

They entered the rock like 'room' and there were buttons and wires all over the pod. "Ha! It is it's an escape pod! Oh no nonono!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's Pompeii or the world!"

"Then we make this choose together!" Rose said placing her hands on his, they were on leaver but which had they chosen?


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this but I had a slight... problem with my laptop. I think by this chapter now it is getting very AU I am sticking to the story lines kinda but I'm missing some episodes, I'm not doing all of them. I'm changing the plot of some of them and making some shorter and some longer. Also some dialogue with be changing. **

They got thrown around as the escape pod landed on the grass Rose looked around and saw the volcanic cloud coming towards them. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and he yelled at Donna to get her attention. They ran to the TARDIS which was still in the house. They ran in and the Doctor flipped a ship and the TARDIS went into motion. Donna came round the console to face the Doctor and Rose who were talking. "Please just save one person, please?"

The doctor and Rose shared a look and then they both slowly nodded. They went back to the house of Lucius and his family. Rose and The Doctor popped their heads out and lead out their hands for the family. "Come with me" The Doctor said. They took their hands and gazed inside of the TARDIS and were shocked by what they saw. "Yes right let's skip introductions, this is the TARDIS, she's my spaceship and yes she is bigger on the inside. We haven't got time for this right let's go shall we?"

They appeared on a hill and they watched the detrestion of Pompeii. "What is it? It's a sort of volcano."

The Doctor, Rose and Donna just slipped away unnoticed.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this!"

Rose and the Doctor watched Donna fly the TARDIS. "No neither can we"

They were greeted with the sound of a mobile ringing. "Hold on that's a phone, since when do you have a phone?" Rose asked a little shocked at the idea.

"It's not mine..." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Doctor, its Martha and I'm bringing you back to Earth!"

"Right team, we're going back to Earth! Ha!"

"We're not your team!" Rose said.

"Of course you are and you're and brilliant team!"

They landed in an alley way next to a building. The doctor popped his head out and looked one way and then the other he saw her. "Martha Jones"

"Doctor" They hugged each other tightly.

"You haven't changed!"

"Neither have you!"

"How's the family?"

"You know, not so bad. Recovering"

"What about you?"

Donna walked over to Martha. "Right. Should have known, didn't take you long to replace me then?" Martha joked.

"No stop it do not argue!"

"I wouldn't think of it!" Donna said then he noticed that Rose hadn't come out and he knew why.

"Rose, come on"

"She's going to hate me; specially after what you have told me!"

"She's not going to hate you. Nobody in their right mind would hate you!"

"I love you; seriously you always make me feel better."

"I love you too; you made me better, now come on"

They walked out hand in hand and they saw that Donna and Martha were getting along really well. Martha looked at the two and smiled, "who are you I thought you only had one companion?"

"I'm not his companion-"

"She's my... what are you, it's not like girlfriend, that doesn't sound right."

"No it doesn't sound right does it. Anyway sorry, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler"

"Oh my god, he found you!"

"Well no, I found him"

_"Dr Jones report to base please. Over" _Came over the walkie-talkie.

"This is Dr Jones operation blue sky is a go I repeat is a go!"

They were in the base. "What are you looking for?"

"Illegal aliens"

"There's illegal aliens in a factory?" Rose asked the doctor quietly so one else could hear them.

The Doctor turned to face her. "Sometimes. I don't know not all the time."

"Doctor, you're worrying me"

"Sorry but how"

"You don't know what's going on"

"Oh right. Martha,"

"Yes Doctor?"

She looked at the two holding hands she had a twinge of jealously she quickly dismissed and started to listen again. "We're going to look around. We need to get some answers so... Call me if anything's happening. Donna stay with Martha."

Donna nodded and had a sad look on her face she didn't want to dismissed! Martha merely nodded she was used to it. "Doctor maybe when this is over you should take her to Jack I'm sure he would love to see her." Martha said as they were opening the door.

"She know's Jack?"

"End of the world,"

"What?"

"I'll explain later"

"Okay!" she said and kissed his cheek.

"So what are we then?"

"Well, we're no longer friends. Are we?"

"I don't think we can."

"Haha, no I don't think we can either!" Rose laughed! "And to be honest I don't want to be!"

"No nor do I."

"Well at least that is settled!"

"Come on let's look in here." They walk into the work base, they all looked very... odd they didn't look human they looked like dead bodies walking!

"Doctor..."

"I know"

"Doctor what is going on?"Suddenly Martha's phone went off and the Doctor answered it.

"Hello"

"Doctor get back to base"

"They got back to base and Donna was holding a file. "I was a temp for six months the first thing you look for is anything unusual and the first thing I saw was an empty file. Its sick days. Hundreds of workers not one sick day, not one quick shopping day, nothing."

"That is unusual well done Donna."

**Hope you enjoyed this! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update!**

"Always the tone of surprise Doctor." Rose commented shaking her head.

"I was saying IT was unusual not the fact Donna found it!" The Doctor replied defensively

"Doctor, I was joking. Calm down."

"Oh right yes."

Donna observed the whole scene.

"How did you survive without each other?" She asked.

"What?" Rose asked and smiled.

"We've always been like this." The doctor stated with a goofy grin.

"Exactly." Donna replied flatly. "How on Earth did you cope?"

"With great difficultly."

"It involved a lot of crying." Rose added.

They got back to base and were greeted with Martha.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Martha replied not looking at him.

"Something's wrong."

"Isn't there always?"

"Martha."

"Look we have work to do."

Rose, Donna and the Doctor were taken back by this. They just followed Martha; Rose sent Doctor a look. 'Are you alright?' She mouthed.

The Doctor just shrugged 'I'm always alright.'

Rose shook her head. 'No you're not.' She replied but the Doctor had already looked away.

"Doctor, I need to go home to tell them I'm safe."

"Hmm, oh right okay."

"Better still you could go see Luke Rattigan creator of the ATMOS in cars." Martha recommended.

"Better yet you can give me a lift."

"Rose, you coming?"

"Going to a strange mans house and who could be dangerous? Of course!"

They got a jeep and a soldier called Ross to assort the.

"Ready, sir." Ross said to them.

"Come on the quicker we find out about this the better."

The three of them dropped off Donna and then made their way to the Rattigan school.

"Now that is interesting!"

"No stay away that!"

"Now this looks like a teleport."

He took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the controls. He disappeared; the last thing he heard was Rose shouting "Doctor!"

"Introducer!" A _Sontaran called._

"Oh how did he get here? In-tru-da window?"

They all started to charge at him.

"Bye bye!" He called and once again vanished. "Rose Ross out! Luke, you've got to come with me!" He finished as a Sontaran uses the teleport and he quickly disables it with his screwdriver.

"Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, ay? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

"How do you know so much?" Turning to Luke he asked. "Who is he?"

"He didn't give his name."

"_But this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding! Using teenagers, stopping bullets?_Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!"

"You dishonour me sir."

"Show yourself!"

"I will look into the eyes of the enemy."

"Oh my god..." Rose and Ross said as they saw the face.

"I am General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!"

"Well, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind?"

"You look like a potato, a baked potato."

"Now don't be rude. The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness..."

"We have no weakness!"

"No, it's a good weakness!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the clever one? Only an idiot would provoke him."

"No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck, that's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle... isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!"

"We stare into the face of death!"

"Yeah well stare at this!" He throws a ball into the air and hits it with a racket! It hits all the right places and hits the vent at the back!

"Lucky shot." Rose said.

"Yeah right! That's skill that it!"

"C'mon lets go we need to go."

'_Turn Left'_

"Doctor it's going to lead us into the water!" Rose shouted pointing out of the window.

"Yes we know that! Are you to ignore everything I say?"

'_Affirmative'_

"Then drive into the water. Go on drive into the water!"

The car came to a stop and the Doctor and Ross jumped out and the Doctor had to help Rose out. He out his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the way.

The sav-nav was the only thing that had a little spark.

"What is that it?" He asked disbelieved. Rose laughed and lightly tapped him on the arm.

"Oh well looks like we're walking."

The Doctor took Roses hand and started walking with Ross walking behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't replied I have been so busy because my summer Exam's have started and I have been revising for them and every chance I have gotten I have been putting into writing! Hope you enjoy it. **

Rose and The Doctor got to Donna's house; an old man came out of it. Ross had gone off to find a car.

"Is it him? Is it him?!" A male voice called out. He came into view.

"You!"

"You!"

"You know him?" Rose whispered in his ear. She was trying to hide her smile but she was failing.

Apparently Donna had asked the same thing. "Yeah! It was Christmas eve he disappeared right in front of me!"

"And you never said?!"

"Well you never said!"

"Sorry Stop!" Rose shouted. Once they were quiet she asked. "What's your name?"

"Wilfred Mott but people call me Wilf for short."

"Well it's nice to meet you, properly I mean." The Doctor said smiling.

"Have you got anything, Donna?" Rose said. "Is anyone answering?!"

"Hold on... Martha! Martha answered!"

'Don't tell me... Donna Noble.'

Donna handed the phone to the Doctor. "Martha; tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can, you got that?"

'Code Red Sontaran, gotcha!'

"Doctor you already checked that with your sonic screwdriver. Why the heck are you checking again?" Rose asked shaking her head at him.

"Ah but its Sontarans so now I know what I looking for!" He answered back with a satisfied smile.

"Ah hah!" He suddenly said as large spikes came up out of the ATMOS device.

"I don't know men and their cars!" Sylvia said walking out. "It's you, Doctor... what was it!?" She exclaimed seeing the doctor.

"Yea hello."

"You're the man from the wedding it was a disaster last time you were around!"

Suddenly gas started coming from the device. "Get back! NOW!"

He soniced the device and the smoke died away. They all stayed back but Rose and the Doctor went close to it. "What is it?" She whispered so only the Doctor could hear.

"It's a kind of poisonous gas."

"But that means there is poisonous gas in every single car on Earth! We're doomed!"

"When did you give up?"

"I'm getting it off the streets!" Wilf shouted as he got into the car!

"NO!" Both Rose and the Doctor shouted. They all heard the lock on the car click and the Doctor tried to sonic it. It didn't work!

"I can't open it I can't get him out!"

"Granddad just turn it off open the door!"

"I can't!" He replied trying the door. Somewhere along the lines Sylvia had left.

Donna was freaking out! "Doctor we need to help him! Please!"

"Out of the way!"

Sylvia had an axe and she smacked the window to allow Wilf out.

As soon as he was out Donna hugged him, and so did Sylvia.

Ross came back with a car and Doctor and Rose got in. Donna followed.

"You're not going with them are you they're dangerous!"

"I'm sorry mum I have to."

"Something's up with Martha..." The Doctor said.

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked as she sat between Ross and The Doctor In the jeep.

"The way she was talking, something's up I just need to find out what."

"You'll sort it, you always do." Rose whispered doubt seeping into her gut, what had happened to Martha? Could it be fixed?

"Hey, of course I will, I'm brilliant!" The doctor replied with a sideways grin. Rose rolled her eyes and set her eyes on the road.

There was only one time Rose felt physical anger and that was with Cassandra but with Martha it seemed more sinister she didn't know what but Rose felt something was wrong, very wrong.

"Rose... Rose?" Donna's voice came through like an echo.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What was that about Martha? Oi, spaceman this questions to you too!"

"Oh I just think something's wrong that's all." The Doctor said turning to them.

"Like what?" Rose asked, if the doctor knew her well enough, which he did, he should have been able to see that she was worried.

"I dunno, that's the thing, it's Sontarans they don't like being defeated. There clones... clones... CLONES! Of course!" He shouted which made everyone in the car jump! He leant down to Rose's ear and said "Stop worrying I can tell you are, it will be fine." Then he leant up and kissed her forehead.

"What about Martha?" Donna asked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

They arrived back at Unit and the Doctor saw Martha watching them and then she hurried off somewhere. _'Something is definitely up with her...' _the doctor thought.

They walked in and Rose slipped her hand into The Doctor's. "Doctor, in the car you sounded like you had a plan... what is that plan?"

"You know the gas that came out of the car?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's clone food, it's what they eat..."

"Then why is it in cars?"

"I think they might want to turn Earth into a breeding planet..."

"Oh..." Rose said, and then began to think. "Then what do we do?"

"I don't know!" He said frustrated.

"Don't worry it's not the end of the world we'll figure it out okay?"

"Yeah, I think I have an idea but we need to find something."

"Find what?" Rose asked.

"Something, I'm not sure what."

Rose stopped and looked down a corridor. Martha turned and saw where she was looking.

"You're not allowed down there, level 6 personnel only." A solider said.

"Oh don't worry, Martha has level 6 personnel clearing, we're okay thank you." The Doctor said with a smile.

Rose could have sworn the look on Martha's face was telling the guy no, but he let them through anyway. The Doctor brought his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the area. As he declared 'this way' we followed him down the corridor. It led us to a door. The Doctor opened it and it led us to a dark room.

"Martha!" The doctor shouted running to the sleeping Martha. 'They're clones!' Rose heard the Doctor's voice in her head then she understood.

The doctor overheard in 'Martha's' earpiece that all cars had started emitting the gas. "It's beginning." He said as he woke Martha up. He immediately got her into a hug and held her. He could tell that she was in shock and needed time to recover.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asked.

"I'm you." The clone replied.

"No, no you're not."

Meanwhile as Donna watched the two Martha's fighting Rose and the doctor went over to the teleport.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rose asked as he went to the teleport.

"Rose I'm sorry, I really am I'll be back in a moment, okay?"

As he disappeared Rose shouted "Doctor!" But he was already gone...


End file.
